Fluid filtering technologies have been in existence for a very long time. Nevertheless, even the most sophisticated of these technologies are still subject to significant problems, including those related to the clogging and cleaning of the filters themselves. These problems are compounded when hazardous or toxic materials are involved, which make filter cleaning a difficult, and often hazardous, task.
Consider for example a system for recovering water from a typical septic system used in residences, small business enterprises, and the like. In this case, waste water received from a sewer line is first received in a trash tank where solid organic waste materials settle-out. The remaining effluent is then moved to an aerobic tank, using either pumping or gravity flow, where air is pumped into the effluent to help breakdown the remaining organic matter. The effluent is then moved, using either pumping or gravity flow, to a holding tank, where it is held and then periodically pumped out through a filter system to a leaching area. This leaching area can be, for example, a small plot of soil suitable for growing plants and can be serviced a drip irrigation system or similar means of water distribution coupled to the filter system.
As with many types of fluid filtering systems, the filter between the holding tank and the leaching area can become clogged and therefore require cleaning. In a septic system, cleaning the filter can not only be a difficult task, but also a hazardous one, given the organic nature of the waste being handled.
The need for more efficient fluid filtering systems suitable for a wide range of applications is generally desirable. Filtering techniques, which improve the efficiency and safety of systems handling potentially hazardous fluids, such septic system effluent, are particularly desirable.